Nuts are very good sources of protein and fat. They contain in the range of 35% to 50% fat. In addition, nuts are often roasted in oil, which increases the fat content of roasted nuts by 1 to 2%. In light of the dietary concerns of ingesting too much fat or oil, many processes for lowering the fat content of nuts have been developed. These processes include not only roasting the nuts without oil, but also pressing the nuts before roasting to remove some of the oil. Pressing removes 25% to 80% of the fat, but it results in fractured nuts, cell distortion within the nut and flattening of the nuts. Pressing after roasting causes the nuts to fracture or break even more. Broken and deformed or misshaped nuts are not appealing to the consumer.